


[wash away the bad thoughts]

by idk_pizzafuhckboi



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Gen, Hair Dye, M/M, Random & Short, sorry if this is rlly bad i wrote it at like 5am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-25 01:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3790966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idk_pizzafuhckboi/pseuds/idk_pizzafuhckboi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh hasn't been himself since 'The Incident'. So Tyler tries to cheer him up by buying him a little box of bright color.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[wash away the bad thoughts]

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! This is my first ever Twenty One Pilots work so if you choose to comment please be nice :') Hopefully this isn't too shite. Its rlly short
> 
> Anyway  
> Hope you enjoy and thanks for reading xo

Tyler looked up and down, his eyes skimming through the various different shades.  
His brown eyes finally pick which color to buy. ''Perfect.'' He mutters, satisfied with his decision. He pays for it and drives back to the apartment, running over his ''master plan'' in his head one last time.

He knocks on the door. He listens closely for a minute, but there are no noise or movement behind the wooden door. Hmm,that's odd. Josh should be here,since he has nowhere else to be,nothing else to do, well, not like he wants to do anything lately. But that's completely understandable. After 'The Incident.'  
Tyler presses down on the handle, surprised to find it unlocked. 'What was Josh thinking, leaving the door open like that?!', Tyler thought to himself.  
''Josh?'' Tyler calls out. No response. Tyler starts to get worried. He walks down the hallway, and finds josh curled up in a fetal position on their double bed. ''Hey babe, I got you something.'' Tyler says gently as he sits down on the bed, Josh's back facing him. Josh slowly turns around. His sad eyes immediately light up when he sees Tyler. Josh gives him his best smile.

''You didn't have to buy me anything.'' 

''Well, I wanted to. I think it might..might...help you. Just a little bit.''

''My head is itchy!'' Josh giggles adorably. ''C'mon, let's go wash it out.'' Tyler says, kissing Josh sweetly on the cheek. Josh feels happy for he first time since ''The Incident.'' He's not even thinking about ''The Incident''. 

Josh sits on the floor beside the bath, while Tyler waits for the water to warm up. ''Here, sweetie, its warm'', Tyler says, gently giving the hose to Josh. Josh takes a deep breath and leans over the bath, washing the dye out of his hair carefully. ''Wash all the bad thoughts; the bad memories away..'' Tyler whispers ever so softly in his ear. Josh smiles and closes his eyes, scrubbing his hair a bit more roughly and letting the water flow over his slightly curly locks.

Josh turns off the water and Tyler hands him a towel covered in dye and bleach stains. He wraps it around his head, as he does so he is smiling the whole time, Tyler can't help but notice. This makes Tyler smile wide. Josh leans in and kisses his boyfriend lovingly. ''Thank you '', his voice cracks, tears slipping from his dark eyes. Tyler immediately frowns . ''Josh, why are you crying? I'm sorry...this was a stupid idea..it helped nothing ''-Tyler is cut off by Josh's lips. ''No. I'm crying because...because I-I feel...cleaner. Fresher. You're amazing, Tyler Joseph.''


End file.
